Sasuke's so Cheesy!
by averageteenhunger
Summary: “Honestly, Sasuke-kun, that was cheap and corny” Sasusaku enjoy!


**Summary:** "Honestly, Sasuke-kun, that was cheap _and_ corny" Sasusaku

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny! Okie dokie?

**Warning:** Mild cursing, OOCness, and pure corniness (spell check doesn't mind, so I think there is such a word, well what do you know.)

* * *

"Ne, girls! Let's go to McDonalds! I'm craving for a burger"

"You're always pigging out, Ino."

"Urusei, Tenten! I'm hungry, can we pwease go there?"

"What ever you say, Ino-pig"

"Hmph! Forehead!"

" I-Ino- chan, girls, l-let's just go and eat."

"Fine, fine, Ikuzo."

"Yay! McDonalds here I come!"

The four girls ventured the streets to go to the nearest Fast food chain in their vicinity, which was actually McDonalds.

"Man, I'm dead tired!" Sakura exclaimed while walking out of the glass doors that the store has in her hand was a tall coke float.

"We rarely hang out now, because of your work Forehead." Ino said as she munched on her French fries and burger.

"Ne, Sak, is your boss still a teme to you?" Tenten butted in while eating her Mcflurry ice cream.

."Oh, last time I checked, he still is"

"Ne, but you know, I think Sasuke-san likes you." Hinata expressed while holding her spaghetti that she planned to eat when she arrives at her work place.

Sakura snorted which isn't very lady-like,

"Like that bastard will! He always makes me do overtime with him and says that I have to be in his office before him to give him breakfast! I'm not a MAID damnit!" Sakura answered.

"Precisely, he likes you, trust me." Hinata replied

"Hina-chan, are you doing that fortune telling thingy again?" Tenten asked the pale eyed girl. Hinata only giggled and said;

"Maybe Yes, Maybe No!" Hinata walked to her work place which is a coffee shop down the street. "Bye, girls!" Hinata bid farewell.

"Oh, shoot! Ino, We're going to be late let's skedaddle!" Tenten pulled Ino and rushed to the shop they work at.

"Argh, another day with Mister.Jack ass, here I come!" Sakura walked inside a building she is working at and went to the top floor where her office is, near the CEO's office, yes, she's the Secretary of the CEO of the Uchiha Corps. Which is run by none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself, Yup, Mr. Drop-dead-gorgeous, Mr. Fine ass, Mr. Sex God, and Mr. Gods-gift-to-women.

* * *

**Uchiha Office**

Beyond the marvelous glass walls and doors was the office of the great Uchiha Sasuke-kun, the office itself looks like a huge hotel suite, a big cherry wood furnished table stood in front of a grand glass window which overlooked New York City, a classy leather Sofa rested near the wall complete with a dashing coffee table a few paintings were seen hanging the magnificent walls, and in the room was Sasuke of course and yup, Sakura Haruno his Secretary.

"Sakura, Hand me those folders." Sasuke ordered

"Hai."

"Those contracts, give it to me."

"Hai."

"Set up those meetings now"

"Hai."

"Organize these files."

"Hai."

"Coffee.Now"

"Ha- Oh fuck this! I'm so damn tired of getting this and that and everything else!" Sakura finally blew up.

"Hn, what are you saying, that's your job." Sasuke answered calmly

"Yes, I know its my job but you're making my dizzy with all these papers and your not even touching them! I feel like your only staring at ME, its creepy you know!?"

Truly, all those files, folders, contracts etcera that he had asked for was sitting innocently in his desk, untouched.

"Grr, I'm leaving!" Sakura walked away and was near the door when suddenly she was pinned to the wall with her hands above her head and Sasuke's head buried at the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"You really don't know that you look so damn fuckable when you're angry." Sasuke whispered while nuzzling her neck.

"W-what did you say?"

"Hn. If we were in McDonalds I'll call you **McGorgeous**. " Sasuke said in between his butterfly kisses attack at her neck. Sakura moaned a little and gave in, after all this Jackass of a boss she has was so damn irresistible.

"That was so corny Sasuke-kun, but I'll name you **McDreamy**." Sakura giggled as they kissed each other like there's no tomorrow.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"Honestly, Sasuke-kun, that was cheap _and_ corny" Sakura giggled.

…

…

…

**OWARI**

* * *

**Me**: Ahahaha, reading pick up lines is so hilarious!

**Sakura:** haha, that really was corny Sasuke-kun! .:giggles with les-chan:.

**Sasuke:** Shut up, Sakura, I feel so disgusted. What kind of line was that?! McGorgeous?!

**Sakura:** Personally, I found McDreamy suitable for you Sasuke-kun

**Sasuke:** really?

**Me**: ahahaha, Sasuke's getting horny! Run Sakura! He will jump ya!!

**Sakura:** before I run, this was another experiment of les-chan, don't sue her, we know it's rushed! But she's trying her best though, give her a review! and its mainly just for fun.

**Me**: I appreciate those who put my story and me on their favorites list, but please give me reviews, I'm not that good at writing yet. Oh yeah…I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! MWAHAHAHA (I'm not psycho I promise! ) adios my wonderful readers!


End file.
